


A Soft Epilogue

by happywitch416



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Language of Flowers, Post Epilogue, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywitch416/pseuds/happywitch416
Summary: Snowdrops- hope, rebirth, consolation, sympathy- VaxBlue statice- intimacy, deep trust, peacefulness- PercyCamellias in red- you're a flame in my heart, admiration, perfection, good luck- VexChrysanthemum-white and red- I love, truth- PikeDandelion- faithfulness, happiness- GrogForget me nots- true love, memories- Scanlan





	A Soft Epilogue

The first spring after the defeat of Vecna, Vex went to visit Pike’s bench. With the time, it had blended even more into the surrounding forest, honoring his memory well. She ran her hand along its back, remembering his laugh. Her eyes were caught by a brilliant drop of white. A snowdrop had bloomed, now well-watered with her tears. Every spring, the snowdrops and ravens increased in number in Whitestone. The bench slowly grew to be surrounded by a wild garden, hidden in the forest. A memory of death and of life. Every child is brought to the bench not long after they are born; Percy and Vex’s, Pike and Scanlan’s, even Keshaw and Zahra’s brood come to meet Uncle Vax’ildan.

As the years passed the garden in the forest grew under Pike and Keyleth’s careful hands. Percy’s was the next bench added, Pike laughing through her tears when she realized what she had begun. He had lived to see his children grown, his hands no longer steady for tinkering but they had learned to read stories slowly, the different gentleness that children require. One Winter brought a hacking cough, one that shook his frame and huddled him into himself. “It’s all the black powder.” He’d say before laughing. “I never meant to live this long anyway.” He passed quietly in his sleep, an afternoon nap in the sun. Blue statice grew amongst the snowdrops, the new bench soon as well rested on as the old. The grandchildren that soon came decided the garden mirrored the sky with its blues and whites. And what better than to sit amongst the clouds, held by love?

As the years passed, more benches were added. More flowers bloomed. A lone, red-haired druid could be seen at times amongst the six benches. Her smiles were soft, her hands gentle as she spoke to the flowers. Red camellias for Vex’alhia. Red and white chrysanthemums for Pike. She laughed when she’d find Grog’s dandelions growing fierce and strong, deep-rooted to hold the ground from eroding much like he had done for his friends. His family. Scanlan’s were quieter then she had imagined they would be. The soft forget me nots that would pair with the mums. 

As the years passed again, the garden drew fewer and fewer visits from the druid. And then one year she didn’t come at all. The next spring, a tree began to grow in the middle of the garden. It grew quickly, its roots gently twining with the flowers and shading the benches. Whitestone’s ravens claimed the tree as their own. Those who meant no harm, who only wished to sit on the benches and admire the flowers were left in peace. Those of ill will soon found their lives full of rather large black annoyances, occasional pecks and loud cawing before dawn. 

But those who told the stories of Vox Machina beneath the tree found a helping beak or claw whenever they were in need.

**Author's Note:**

> Snowdrops- hope, rebirth, consolation, sympathy- Vax  
> Blue statice- intimacy, deep trust, peacefulness- Percy  
> Camellias in red- you're a flame in my heart, admiration, perfection, good luck- Vex  
> Chrysanthemum-white and red- I love, truth- Pike  
> Dandelion- faithfulness, happiness- Grog  
> Forget me nots- true love, memories- Scanlan


End file.
